-LET ME HEAR-
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: "Ano, Hinata-chan.. Siapa laki-laki yang kau maksud ini?" tanya Tenten pada akhirnya. Dirinya sungguh sangat penasaran akan sosok yang membuat adik dari kekasihnya ini terkagum-kagum. "Kakashi-sensei.." jawab Hinata yang wajahnya kian memerah seperti kepiting rebus.


**Disclaimer** : NARUTO cuma milik MK-Sama.

 **Pairing** : Kakashi H  & Hinata H

 **WARNING** : OOC, ABAL, IDE PASARAN, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN ANCUR DLL DSB.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenten-chan.. A-ku sedang j-jatuh cinta."

kedua iris coklat gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten tersebut terbelalak hampir meloncat dari rongganya.

"Kau bilang s-edang jatuh cinta?" gadis bercepol dua itu terbata. Sedikit kaget akan pengakuan sahabtnya tersebut. Di depannya, terlihat seorang gadis manis denga mata lavender serta berambut indigo mengangguk malu-malu. Mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"U-umn.. A-aku sedang jatuh cinta Tenten-chan." tambah gadis berambut indigo tersebut semakin menunduk. Membuat poni panjangnya menutupi hampir separuh wajah manisnya.

Sekarang Tenten baru mengerti. Akan alasan mengapa gadis indigo di depannya yang tengah menunduk malu itu tiba-tiba menyeretnya tanpa permisi untuk masuk ke gudang sekolah yang sepi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.. Kenapa kau menceritakannya disini? Bukan di kelas saja?" tanya Tenten heran dan penasaran.

Gadis manis berambut indigo yang ternyata bernama Hinata tersebut lantas mendongak. Menatap Tenten di depannya dengan malu-malu.

"A-ku tidak mau A-ada yang mendengar ini.. J-jadi aku membawa Tenten-chan ke gudang ini karena sepi."

Dalam hati, Tenten meragukan alasan tersebut. Karena agak aneh memilih gudang sebagai tempat ajang curhat. Hinata dan Tenten memang sangat dekat. Itu di karenakan mereka yang berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Terlebih, Tenten merupakan kekasih dari Neji yang tak lain adalah kakak lelaki Hinata.

"A-aku sudah lama dekat dengannya.. T-tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku." ungkap Hinata. Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya mengepal erat di atas kedua pahanya.

Tenten yang mendengarnya lantas mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

 _'Tunggu dulu! Kalau sudah lama dekat, berarti mungkin aku mengenal orang yang Hinata maksud bukan?'_ batin Tenten menerka-nerka.

"K-kami d-dekat.. Dan a-aku mengangumi dirinya." imbuh Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

 _'Siapa murid laki-laki di kelas kami yang layak di kagumi? Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan terlihat seperti menyeramkan.. Ditambah ada gosip yang mengatakan dia memiliki hubungan Abnormal dengan teman kuningnya Naruto! Sedang Gaara? Si panda merah juga tidak mungkin.. Hinata bahkan terlihat takut tiap kali melihat Gaara!'_ batin tenten yang semakin penasaran.

"D-dan.. D-dia sangat tampan!" ungkap Hinata dengan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan tangan.

"Ano, Hinata-chan.. Siapa laki-laki yang kau maksud ini?" tanya Tenten pada akhirnya. Dirinya sungguh sangat penasaran akan sosok yang membuat adik dari kekasihnya ini terkagum-kagum.

"Kakashi-sensei.." jawab Hinata yang wajahnya kian memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"APAAAA?!" seru Tenten nyaring karena kaget sekaligus tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Hinata tampak ikut kaget akan teriakan Tenten dan refleks, membekap mulut gadis bercepol dua tersebut. Takut-takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"J-jangan berteriak Tenten-chan.." ucap Hinata pelan sambil melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Tenten.

Tenten yang baru sadar akan dirinya yang berteriak. Lantas kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau pasti becanda.. Tidak mungkin kau menyukai Kakashi-sensei kan, Hinata?"

tanya Tenten kembali. Mencoba memastikan kalau telinganya tidak perlu di periksakan ke rumah sakit.

"A-aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Kakashi-sensei.." ujar Hinata kembali menunduk.

Tenten tertegun mendengarnya. Jelas telinganya tidak bermasalah. Dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki di sekolah ini. Kenapa Hinata menjatuhkan hatinya pada sosok guru berambut putih, dengan masker yang tak pernah absen menempel di separuh wajahnya itu? Bahkan umur mereka terpaut 9 tahun!

"Apa kau yakin, yang kau rasakan itu cinta Hinata? Dan lagi.. Darimana kau tau kalau Kakashi-sensei tampan? Bahkan semua murid tidak ada yang tau wajah dibalik masker itu seperti apa.. Mungkin dia menyembunyikan kekurannya dibalik masker tersebut! Giginya mungkin tonggos! Atau bibirnya super tebal! Atau juga bibirnya maju kedepan!" tutur Tenten panjang lebar dan penuh kesangsian.

Hinata yang mendengarnya lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuat rambut indigonya yang panjan berayun menampar pelan wajahnya.

"A-ku yakin, bahwa aku mencintainya Tenten-chan! Dan lagi.. Wajahnya memang tampan!" ujar Hinata tanpa ragu. Hinata sadar akan perasaannya ini dan ia yakin. Kalau perasaannya ini murni adalah cinta.

Tenten menatap Hinata yang kini terlihat begitu semangat dan berseri-seri. Layaknya tokoh utama di komik yang sedang merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Apa cuma perasaan Tenten, atau memang ada background bunga-bunga dibelakang Hinata?

"A-aku sangat menyukainya.. T-tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya.." ujar Hinata tersenyum. Lavendernya tampak berkilau menatap langit. Seakan ada Kakashi-sensei yang melihat kearahnya dengan mengedipkan mata.

Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sang kekasih, Neji.

 _'Kira-kira.. Seperti apa reaksi Neji saat tau ini ya?'_ batin Tenten bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau membantuku membwa formulir-formulir tadi, Hinata.. Ah, dan juga.. Aku bangga padamu karena lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan memilih Konoha University sebagai tempatmu mencari ilmu untuk selanjutnya." ucap seorang pria berambut putih tersebut. Tak lupa turut memuji kepintaran Hinata yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"A-arigatou, Kakashi-sensei.." sahut Hinata pelan. Mata lavendernya tak pernah lepas dari pria tinggi yang berjalan disampingnya. Meski wajah pria itu tak terlihat jelas karena masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dari pertengahan hidung mancungnya sampai dagu. Tapi Hinata tau, bahwa pria itu kini tengah tersenyum.

Menyadari akan sepasang lavender yang tengah menatapnya. Kakashi lantas menoleh dan menunduk untuk membalas memandang Hinata.

"Hinata?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Y-ya Sensei?!" jawab Hinata salah tingkah. Karena ketahuan menatap sang Sensei tanpa kedip.

"Wajahmu sangat merah.. Apa kau demam?" ujar Kakashi khawatir.

"S-saya baik-baik saja Sensei.. Jangan khawatirkan saya," ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang kian memerah. Kakashi lantas semakin cemas.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Hinata." ujar Kakashi. Tidak sadar warna merah diwajah Hinata sebenarnya karena Hinata yang tengah tersipu.

"S-saya ti-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terdengar teriakan melengking dari arah lapangan.

"AWAAAAAS!" teriakan tersebut, membuat Hinata segera menoleh dan keasal suara. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata. Saat sesuatu berbentuk bundar yang diketahuinya sebagai bola sepak tersebut. Kini tengah terbang tepat mengarah pada dirinya. Seperti adegan slow motion. Hinata yang belum sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Kini hanya menutup matanya seerat mungkin. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya.

 **-GREEEP-**

Mata Hinata masih terpejam erat. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Terdengar deru nafas beraroma mint dan wangi citrus yang menggeliti hidungnya. Wangi yang sungguh membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya suara tersebut, sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Hinata tersentak dan refleks membuka matanya yang malah membuat wajah Hinata kian memerah padam karena kini. Kedua lavendernya tengah bersitubruk dengan kedua Onyxs yang menatapnya kawatir.

"Tampaknya kau memang sedang tidak sehat.." ucap Kakashi tidak menyadari tatapan Hinata kini tengah tertuju pada bibirnya yang bersembunyi di balik masker.

Membetulkan posisi mereka yang tadi terlihat tengah berpelukan. Kakashi menoleh kearah segerombolan murid laki-laki di lapangan yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Putari seluruh area gedung sekolah sebanyak 20 kali.. SEKARANG JUGA!" titah Kakashi menatap tajam segerombolan murid tersebut.

Tanpa membantah. Seluruh gerombolan tersebut berlarian pontang-panting demi menunaikan hukuman dari Kakashi. Siapa yang berani membantah jika sang Sensei yang biasa terkenal tenang. Kini terlhat bagai iblis yang siap mencincang mereka hidup-hidup.

"MAAFKAN KAMI SENSEI!" teriak mereka serempak yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo ikut denganku ke ruang guru! Kau butuh minum Hinata." ujar Kakashi yang kini menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"A-ano Sensei.. Saya tidak apa-apa.." sahut Hinata menunduk melihat lengannya xang di genggam erat oleh Kakashi.

"Jangan membantah! Hinata." kata Kakashi tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

. Setelah memasuki ruang Guru. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya merah padam karena tersipu. Kini berganti dengan wajah kecewa, saat di dalam ruang guru yang dipipikir Hinata sepi. Ternyata malah hampir semua guru berada diruangan tersebut sedang menikmati acara makan-makan.

"Wah, ada Hinata juga ternyata.." ujar Asuma seraya tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata.

"A-ano.. Maaf mengganggu.." ujar Hinata menunduk sopan.

"Kau samasekali tidak mengganggu, Hinata.. Kemarilah dan duduk, ikutlah makan bersama kami." ujar Asuma.

Kurenai yang melihat Hinata masih tetap berdiri, kini tersenyum dan menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Memberi isyarat agar Hinata mendudukinya.

"Jangan terus berdiri Hinata! Duduklah, disini juga ada Tenten." ungkap Kurenai.

Hinata melirik kearah Tenten yang duduk di kursi pojok yang tengah menyumpit Sushi.

Tenten yang sadar kini dirinya tengah ditatap. Lantas tersenyum lebar seraya memasukkan sushi ke mulutnya.

Menurut. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kurenai. Sedang Kakashi duduk berhadapan dengannya di seberang meja yang kini tengah memberinya segelas jus jeruk.

Menerima gelas berisi jus jeruk tersebut. Hinata segera meminumnya dengan tergesa saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan tersenyum(?)

Setelahnya terlihat Kurenai yang sigap memberi Asuma segelas air dan menepuk pelan punggungnya saat Asuma tersedak makanan.

"Kalian terlihat romantis sekali." ujar Kakashi agak geli.

"Fuaaah! Kurenai memang sangat memperhatikanku.." sahut Asuma setelah menenggak habis minumannya. Mata Asuma meliri Kurenai yang kini juga menatapnya tersipu.

"Seharusnya kau juga harus mempunyai seseorang yang akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan melakukan hal romantis denganmu, Kakashi.." ungkap Asuma panjang lebar. Membuat Kurenai dan guru lain diruangan tersebut mengangguk. Sedang Tenten menatap was was kearah Hinata yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Masa tidak ada wanita yang nyangkut di hatimu Kakashi?" tanya Sizune penasaran. Wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut menatap Kakashi penuh perhatian.

Tenten yang tengah mengunyah makanannya tampak semakin was was. Saat melihat Genggaman jemari mungil Hinata di gelas jusnya kian mengerat.

Kakashi mengulum senyum kecil dibalik masker yang di kenakannya. Di depannya. Hinata terlihat tengah menunduk dalam.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya.. Aku rasa tidak ada yang mau dan rela menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.. Kalian liat sendiri seperti apa aku ini bukan? Hahaha" ujar Kakashi Ringan. Tawa kecil mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

"SAYA MAU MELAKUKANNYA SENSEI!"

mendadak ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Semua mata diruangan tersebut. Kini tengah terarah pada sosok gadis mungil berambut indigo yang dengan lantangnya mengikrarkan dirinya untuk menemani Kakashi. Semua pasang mata terbelalak. Termasuk Tenten yang kini terlihat menganga dengan mulut penuh makanan. Iris coklatnya melotot menatap Hinata tak percaya.

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Hinata refleks membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Campuran malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan kalimat tersebut untuk keluar dari mulutnya.'

 _'Mati aku..'_ batin hinata.

"Itu baru namanya semangat masa mudah yang berapi-api!" sorak Guy setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

Hinata semakin menunduk karena malu. Kedua matanya kini bahkan terlihat berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Ternyata Hinata sangat berani!" ujar Sizune sambil terkikik geli.

Sedang Kurenai hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Kagum.

"Tidak banyak seorang murid berani menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Senseinya sendiri.. Terlebih pernyataan itu di ucapkan dihadapan sensei-sensei lain di ruangan ini." ungkap Asuma kagum.

Tenten yang baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Benar apa kata Asuma-sensei. Hampir semua Sensei ada diruangan ini. Hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang berlabel murid.

'Rasanya aku ngin mati saja..' batin Hinata berlebihan.

Menyadari Hinata kian menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Kakashi meraih jemari mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Menuntunnya agar duduk kembali.

"M-maaf atas k-kelancangan saya Sensei.." tukas Hinata setelah mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Hinata gemetar. Tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap semua orang diruangan ini. Terlebih menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang lembut.

"Maaf untuk apa, Hinata? Aku juga ingin sekali bersamamu.." balas Kakashi lembut.

Semua mata di ruangan itu. Kini kembali terbelalak lebar, tak percaya. Tenten yang mendengarnya berharap, ada seseorang yang bersedia menamparnya agar bisa sadar dari keterkejutan ini.

"B-benarkah, Sensei?" memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah. Lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca menatap onyxs di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya lembut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya. Mencondonkan tubuh kedepan. Lantas membuka masker yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajahnya dari publik demi mengecup dahi Hinata yang tertutupi poni lebat. Mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap dirinya penuh kagum dan terkejut.

"Kau tau? Rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat pesta kelulusan nanti.. Karena jujur, aku takut kau menolak perasaanku.. Maklum, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk kisah romansa seperti ini.. Dan takut untuk merasakan patah hati karena ditolak olehmu.." ujar Kakashi yang kini tengah tersenyum tepat di depan wajah Hinata, tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

Semua orang kagum akan diri Kakashi. Wajah yang tersembunyi di balik masker tersebut, ternyata sempurna. Dengan hidung mancung serta bibir tipisnya yang terlihat seksi, juga rahangnya yang kokoh di baluk kulit putih tanpa noda. Satu kata untuk menafsirkan pemandangan tersebut. SEMPURNA!

"Sensei masih muda! Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi.." dengan wajah merah merona. Hinata menyanggah kalimat kakashi sambil menunduk malu.

Iruka yang mendengar sanggahan tersebut, nyaris tersedak sumpit yang berada dimulutnya.

"Woy, Kakashi.. Jangan lupa teraktir kami makan-makan nanti ya!" sorak Guy penuh semangat.

"Teraktir kami di restoran yakiniku yang biasanya, Kakashi!" ujar Iruka yang kini tengah menenggak habis jusnya.

"Lagipula.. Hinata bukan lagi murid di sekolah ini, karena dia sudah lulus dan tinggal menunggu pesta kelulusan untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah ini.." ungkap Asuma mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Tak lupa senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum hangat akan respon positif dari semua teman-temannya yang berada diruangan ini.

Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut ikut bergembira atas hubungan Kakashi dan mantan muridnya, Hinata. Tak terkecuali Tenten yang turuk bergembira untuk sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang pria muda dengan rambut coklat panjang dan iris lavender kini tengah menahan amarah. Terlihat dari kulit putih wajahnya yang merah padam serta bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. Kabar tentang hubungan sang adik dengan pria bernama Kakashi yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun membuatnya mura dan bersiap mengambil katana peninggalan sang leluhur untuk memisahkan kepala putih tersebut dari tubuhnya. Tapi niatan tersebut terhenti saat sang Ayah malah menyetujui hubungan Hinata dan pria bernama Kakashi itu. Jarak usia keduanya yang terpaut 9 tahun, tidak Hiashi permasalahkan. Terlebih Kakashi adalah sosok dewasa yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi Hinata, putrinya. Serta mengayomi Hina.

Dan ah, jangan lupakakan kalau Kakashi adalah pewaris utama dari Hatake Corp Company yang masuk dalam jejeran 3 besar perusahaan ternama di jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang diruang guru yang menjadi saksi, sebenarnya masih takjub akan keberanian Hinata. Tak terkecuali Tenten, yang jika mengingatnya malah membuat dirinya menggeleng-geleng. Dan ya. Sejak kejadian itu Tenten menjadi percaya kalau Kakashi Hatake sangatlah Tampan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di belakang aula gedung yang menjadi tempat pesta kelulusan diadakan. Terlihat Kakashi dan Hinata tengah berciuman mesra.

Tidak menyadari akan adanya dua orang yang menatap kegiatan mereka dari balik pohon dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jika iris lavender dibalik pohon tersebut kini tengah menatap Kakashi penuh emosi, seakan siap mencekik leher pria berambut putih tersebut. Beda lagi dengan iris coklat di sampingnya yang menatap maklum terhadap pemandangan di depan mereka dan tertawa kecil.

"Tenten.." panggil pria berambut coklat panjang tersebut menatap Tenten penuh tanya.

"Ya, Neji?" sahut Tenten heran.

"Apa boneka voodo oleh-oleh dari Sasori masih kau simpan?" tanya neji yang kini terlihat bagai Sadako. Neji masih tidak rela adik kecilnya yang imut seperti kelinci, masuk perangkap serigala macam Kakashi.

 _'Yaampun! Penyakit sister complexnya kumat lagi..'_ batin Tenten maklum akan sang kekasih.

-OWARI-

Saya kembali dengan crita gaje saya yang lain dan mengantongi MUNO untuk sementara.. *digeplak*

tapi apalah daya saya yg suka eror nie..

Otak saya konslet dan malah mengeti fic gaje nie.. :'v

oce, sekian cuap2 dari saya.. ( ^ω^ )

untuk yang bertanya berapa umur Kakashi dan Hinata, saya jawab disini..

-Kakashi : 27 tahun

-Hinata : 18 tahun

-Tenten : 18 tahun

-Neji : 21 tahun

akhir kata dari saya, salam 2 jari.. ╭(*⌒з⌒)人 (⌒ε⌒*)ノ


End file.
